Sonic Hearts
by Roxas40
Summary: Find out Sonics adventures through Kingdom Hearts with his trusty sword Caliburn at his side
1. Chapter 1

_SONIC HEARTS _

Chapter 1: Lancelot's plan

"Huh a letter from Percival?" Sonic said with a headache from last nights battle with Lancelot

Dear Sonic Knight of The Wind,

You have been excepted to Lancelot s Special Party for the strongest Knights there shall be lots of fun and merry making so come to it.

Your fellow

Knight Percival

"Do you want to go to the party Sonic." Asked Caliburn. "Yeah but my head hurts from that battle last night but lets get going." Answered Sonic and then they where zipping through the forest and to the party site no one was there "Hello anyone here." Sonic yelled "He he you fell into my trap Sonic when I get rid of you ill be the best Knight in Camelot CHAOS CONTROL!" Lancelot said through the trees sending Sonic through a portal to another world.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Why Lancelot why." Sonic muttered while he was unconscious. "Huh where am I?" Sonic asked when he reclaimed continuous. "Your in The World That Never Was and im Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized." Axel told Sonic. "Do you have a place for me to rest?" Asked Sonic. "Yeah you can sleep in my room with Percival." Answered Axel.

Inside the Castle That Never was. Sonic was showed where he was going to be sleeping. "See you tomorrow." Axel told Sonic and then everyone went to bed before Sonic could good night.

What can Sonic expect can he trust Axel and was Percival apart of Lancelot's plan find out in the next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 a explanation and a tour

Sonic Hearts

Chapter: 2 A explanation and a tour

Authors note: Sorry I should have explained this last chapter for those who haven t played Sonic and the Black Knight there are 3 characters Lancelot, Percival and Gawain they are in the game different versions of Shadow, Blaze and Knuckles so enjoy Ps a friend requested a new nobody this is the nobody s bio A nobody who controls ice is 15 with Green eyes Lavender hair with indigo highlights her name is Ilexas. Her main weapon is a fan designed with a snowy mountain and she is a half Nobody well on with the story.

As Sonic awoke he found Percival in the doorway that never was. "How long have you been standing there?" "2 hours i m glade your awake. Did Lancelot send you here to." Replied Percival with her own question "Yeah." Answered Sonic rubbing the back of his head. "Where you apart of his plan and why did Axel not give me a spare room?" "No I wasn t I thought it was his usual party and all the spare rooms have been taken up and every one else would torture you well except for Xion and Ilexas but they like to not have room mates." Answered Percival "My quills have been cut off." Said Sonic in a angry voice. "Well lets go get something to eat at the dining hall." Said Percival "That never was." Larxene said while hanging up side down holding a pare of sizers with a blue quill stuck in it. "Lets get going before I attack her." Said Sonic with a vary angry voice.

"Finally some food." Said Sonic with relief "What do you want to eat?" Asked Xigbar. "Yeah ill take five chili dogs." Answered Sonic. "Fine here." Said Xigar. "That was fast." Said Sonic clomping down. "I recently made theme because some one gave me a prank call and here we end things with that never was ok." Said Xigbar. "You ready for the tour?" Asked Axel. "Yeah." Said Sonic Axel showed Sonic the training room that never was but Sonic wanted to see the game room that never was "Sweat." Said Sonic watching Xion and Ilexas play Brawl. Xion played as Link and Ilexas played as Sonic. "Good job." Sonic told Ilexas then she walked over to Axel and Sonic went into the training that never. And Ilexas got rosy red cheeks and asked Axel "Hey A-Axel do you want to watch a movie... together?" Asked Ilexas "Sure why not thats what are friends are for." Answered Axel "Oh ok." Ilexas said with a sort of sad look that Axel didn t notice. And Sonic was walking around training room that never was when he herd a strange voice say "Sonic." "Ah it s Amy run away." Said Sonic while beginning to run away. "Wait it s me Nimu lady of the lake. But I don t have much time. I think Lancelot has a evil plan." Then she disappear. "Oh ok. Im going to shove Larxene into the pool."

5 minutes later. "Larxene this is SPARTA!." Yelled Sonic while kicking Larxene into the pool. "Time for lunch!" Xigbar yelled at the top of his lungs. At the lunch that never was they where all peacefully eating utile Demyx got his sitar out and began to play then Ilexas froze Demyx while Larxene was behind him cutting his hair. "Do you want me to push them into the pool?" Asked Sonic with a big grin. "Sure why not." Ilexas told Sonic. Everyone was finishing except for Percival, Axel and Ilexas. When Sonic got back into the room to finish his lunch everyone was getting seconds and then a barrier appeared and a Artificial Chaos flew into the room. "What is it?" Asked Percival readying her sword. "Its a Artificial Chaos. Axel you and me will attack it first then while its separate Artificial Chaos Ilexas shall freeze it then we all attack at once." Sonic answered. "Ok." Every one said holding there weapons in the air. Sonic used soul surge while Axel used his Chakrams with all his power to do as much damage as posable when Ilexas saw the chance she used her fan to use here best freezing spell "Artic wind." As it froze up they combined all there magic into Caliburn and created a very powerful beam and Ilexas used her fan to pick up objects to throw objects at it to finish it of.

"That was weird Shadow destroyed that creature years ago." Sonic said to him self while going to bed.

Chapter 3 The 16th member


	3. Chapter 3 The 16th member

Sonic hearts

Chapter 3 The 16th member

"WAKE UP!" Yelled Xigbar. Everyone got out to see what he is yelling about. "This is our new member." Said Xigbar till the new member interrupted and said, "My names Ryarxe and my element is darkness my weapons are Knuckle blades, And I can mimic other weapons." "Yeah right." Said Sonic hopping to anger him. "You shall regret that blue nobody." Said Ryarxe with rage. "One my name is Sonic two im not a nobody and three bring it on." Said Sonic with confidence. "Fine let s fight, weapon mimic." Said Ryarxe ready to strike. "So he can mimic weapons better be carful." Sonic thought to him self. As there blades clashed someone yelled "Stop!" Then Xemnas appeared "I need to talk to you two." As Sonic and Ryarxe went to Xemnas' office that never was, Ilexas and Axel walked to the game room that never was. "So what do you need?" Sonic asked. "Well my best nobody Roxas is on a top secret mission to investigate strange new heartless so I need you two and Percival, Ilexas and Axel to take Ryarxe s ship and protect the worlds, oh and one more thing don't tell the others or else." Xemnas answered. Then they met at the hall of ships that never was. "Hey guys we get to go on a adventure." Said Sonic "Oh before we go I have to tell you that Axel got a letter from Roxas that mentioned if we can find a hologram projector we can talk to him." Said Ilexas then they boarded Ryarxe s ship.

Next Chapter :Chapter 4 the adventure begins.


End file.
